Unseen
by Shy-Hime
Summary: ADOPTED BY CSILLADREAM!


Unseen

By: Shy-Hime

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Summary: Mikan discovered a new Alice when she found out that Natsume was kidnapped. It also allowed her to realize her true personality and feelings. How did this one event change what we all know?

Pairings: NatsumeMikan RukaHotaru

WARNINGS: Mikan might be super powered, I'm not quite sure yet. EVERYONE IS OOC!!! EVERYONE IS FOURTEEN! EXCEPT OF COURSE THE TEACHERS AND THE OLDER KIDS!!

----

Alice Academy Hospital

----

Mikan watched in growing horror at the scene laid out before her. Reo was sitting on Natsume's hospital bed and was holding a white cloth against Natsume's mouth. She began to feel angry and it only grew when Reo smirked evilly. Reo's guard picked Natsume up bridal style and Reo also stood stating as he ran a hand through his brown hair, "What a coincidence that he's hospitalized here. How long will the medicine last?"

The guard glanced over a Reo, "Two to three hours, maybe."

"Teleport him to the limousine trunk," Reo commanded.

"Hai," the guard answered before disappearing. Mikan narrowed her eyes as Reo and the other guard exited the hospital. Turning to Sumire she nodded and received a nod back and they both raced after them. As they approached the gate a teacher tried to stop them. Mikan ignored them and crouched before springing up and jumping over him. As she passed the teacher saw three dark, jagged looking stripes appear on Mikan's cheeks. Mikan landed and continued running, Sumire soon following.

The teacher yelled after them, but they continued their way. As they reached the gate they came to a stop at a crowd. Mikan spotted Hotaru and she called out, "HOTARU-HIME!!" Hotaru turned around in shock at the nickname she hadn't heard in a while.

Her eyes widened slightly at the image of Mikan, "Mikan? What are you…?"

Mikan snarled, showing her majorly lengthened canines, "I don't have time to talk I have to get that car!"

"What? Why?"

Mikan's eyes narrowed again, and Hotaru, Ruka, and Sumire noticed her pupils were slits, "Natsume-kun's been kidnapped, now MOVE!" Without waiting for a response She crouched again and leaped over the crowd. She landed in the middle of the road and as the gate closed she made a mad dash towards it. She vaguely realized Sumire was following her as the two made it out through the gates.

A teacher noticed them leaving and shouted out, "HEY! YOU TWO!!" They ignored him and kept running. Sumire glanced over at Mikan and became shocked at her appearance. On each of her cheeks were three dark, jagged lines, her pupils were slits and the iris was bleeding red, her fingernails were claws, and her canines were large and poking over her bottom lip. She looked feral and dangerous.

----

Alice Academy Headquarters

----

"Two students from the elementary division escaped…?" Jinno asked angrily, a vein pulsing on his forehead.

A teacher at a computer gave out information, "They're chasing after the superstar's car…Security guards and teachers who were present are now chasing after them."

Jinno glared, "The names are?"

"Um..I'm now verifying the numbers via their ID medals." There was a small pause before the teacher continued, "Ah, got them! **B** group's Shouda Sumire and **Sakura Mikan**."

Another vein throbbed and Jinno carried a dark look.

----

Streets of Tokyo

----

Sumire panted as she tried to keep up with a sprinting Mikan. She looked over at said girl and blanched when Mikan showed no signs of fatigue. Sumire kept quiet and continued to run despite the teacher's calls to stop. Mikan just ignored them and continued to follow the car. Her iris was blood red and the whites were beginning to bleed black. Mikan snarled angrily when she was picked up by the scruff by Makihara. "It's over. You two sure are brave. Be prepared to be punished."

Sumire was about to speak when a growl ripped out of the throat of the female next to her. Mikan managed to turn around in the teacher's grip. Before he could react Mikan clawed at his face. Her claws dug into Makihara's cheek, leaving five long, and deep cuts bleeding freely. In his shock he let go of the two girls and cried in pain, putting his hands over the cuts.

Mikan didn't look back once and continued to race down the sidewalk. If she had she would have seen a murder of crows attacking the group of teachers.

----

Wall Inside Alice Academy

----

"Natsume, kidnapped, I can't believe Reo would do such a thing…," Ruka announced once he took the bird whistle away from his mouth. Hotaru, with Yoichi on her back, just listened. "First of all, Natsume was hospitalized at the school's hospital. It's not an easy place to sneak in and out!"

Hotaru finally spoke, "How should I know what's going on, but Mikan has always been a horrible liar. I have only seen her once in that image and he was a little time after I first met her, she had been severely pissed off. She had changed and hunted the person down and almost ripped his throat out if I hadn't stopped her. She can't be lying to me anyways, since I nicked this off of her anyway." Hotaru explained holding up the ring she had given Mikan.

Ruca stared at Hotaru in shock. "Anyways, let's find Narumi-sensei, someone who will listen, and explain Natsume's situation. We need to find where Natsume is."

----

Streets of Tokyo

----

Sumire used her Alice to sniff out Natsume's scent and looked over at Mikan, who was doing the same. They looked at each and nodded when they both caught whiff of his scent. They both took off running in that direction, ignoring the weird and fearful looks they got from Tokyo citizens.

----

Reo's Car

----

"Reo-san?" the driver asked. Reo grunted. "Alice Gakuen personnel have been following us since we left the gates. According to the signals…probably students. What should we do…?"

----

Tokyo Ally Way

----

"We found it," Mikan whispered and ran faster towards the car. Sumire chased after her and they both kicked up the speed a notch. Mikan's ears twitched when a strange pulse like sound reached her. She skidded to a stop eyes wide. "Sumire!" She didn't get a chance to continue when they were both knocked out.

----

Warehouse

----

'_The scent of rusted iron, why is it familiar?'_ Mikan blinked her eyes and jerked slightly at her face being close to Natsume's. She breathed a sigh of relief. She turned her body to see if the other body heat she was feeling was Sumire's. She sighed again and nudged her awake. Sumire's eyes fluttered open and she stared at Mikan in shock.

Mikan twitched and she growled quietly at the sound of Reo's voice asking, "Oi! Are the brats awake?" Mikan quickly rolled back over and closed her eyes, knowing that Sumire closed her eyes too. Mikan relaxed her face and waited for the guard to leave.

"Not yet…"

"If they wake up use some medicine on them again."

"Hai."

Another guard came up and began to talk to Reo, "I made contact with the organization…"

"What did they say?" Reo asked.

"Reo-san's actions today lacked consideration therefore others are quite angry…," the guard continued.

"That's what I told you Reo-san. Our mission was to research the school's present state…"

Reo cut him off, "What do they mean 'lack of consideration?' This was a chance in a million. They'd have done the same if they had been in the same position. What did boss say…?"

The guard answered, "He was not available when I contacted…"

"So boring," Reo stated. "If he hears we got out hands on the 'Black Cat,' I'm looking forward to seeing what kind of face he makes! We brought along to extras though."

"Reo-san's face is known worldwide. The organization fears such small things will destroy it. You should think more before acting," the driver announced.

"Ah yeah, yeah," Reo replied boredly. "Anyways, being in the entertainment business…if the boss didn't order it I would've quit way before."

The guard placed a hand on Reo's shoulder has he stated, "Reo-san, you really like the boss don't you…?"

Reo punched him, "What about the smuggling boat?"

"Tonight at 2:00. Until then, we were ordered not to be found by the school. Hyuuga Natsume will be sent to the organization."

"Before selling off the other two we need to find out their Alices. Since they're children we don't have information on them," Reo announced. Then he ordered, "Draw it out of them when the medicine wears out."

"Hai."

Mikan growled low in her throat when Reo came over and pressed his foot on Natsume's chest. Without their notice her feral appearance returned. "He is…that 'Black Cat'…"

"Um… what's the 'Black Cat?'" the guard asked.

Reo put a little more pressure on Natsume, making him grunt softly, as he replied, "The 'Black Cat' is his alias in the underworld. He is a dark operative of the shadows of Alice Gakuen. 'The exceptional case, operative at only ten years. Ignition Ability, Fire. Genius Alice with tremendous power.' Do you know why he's under the organization's Black List?

"Two years ago, at only eight years of age, he turned his entire home into a sea of fire in just one night. The truth smothered by the country, the incident was publicized as simply arson and mysteriously dismissed. Instead of juvenile, the country threw him into Alice Gakuen. The school covered up his record, and little by little turned him into an 'operative' to carry out their dirty work. There probably aren't enough fingers on both hands to count how many countries, enterprises and groups that have been injured by him. Our organization included. That is what I know…"

The guard was shocked, "That would certainly change one's eye color."

"Of course he's not the only operative, but he's the only exception. Because while working he has not once taken off his mask. People have been in awe and nicknamed him 'Black Cat.' What the school calls 'Dangerous Ability' class is only a front. In reality, it's a category intended to make operatives out of kids scouted by the school. It's an operative training section," Reo continued. He then fell silent.

Mikan's anger and shock grew as Reo spoke and the whisker like marks on her cheeks seemed to grow darker. Mikan's ear twitched when Sumire whispered, "Natsume-kun wouldn't do something like that. Operative, arson, and all that…Obviously…all lies! Natsume-kun's not the kind of person to do such things…Right?"

Mikan stayed silent then in a quiet whisper she stated, "…Let's get out of here."

Sumire looked at the back of Mikan's head, "But…How?"

"I don't know. They said that tonight at 2:00, a smuggling boat was coming. Then Natsume and ourselves will be in even more trouble." Mikan still did not turn to face Sumire. "I don't know how many hours left till then, but we chased after Natsume this far, we can't give up now. We have to find a way to escape."

----

Alice Academy Headquarters

----

"IMPOSSIBLE!! I'm still unable to trace the whereabouts of the two escaped students!" a teacher shouted, frustrated.

"I have just received a report from a teacher following them, they found Shouda Sumire's and Sakura Mikan's student passes. They have been in some kind of incident!"

"**Report this emergency to the elementary grade principal!**"

"Teachers, how is the search via Alices going?" Jinno asked.

"…Not at all. It's as if there is a fog, the whereabouts of those two only, I can't see. It's as if there's a barrier obstructing our powers…!"

"Jinno-sensei," Narumi called. Jinno turned to the door. "Excuse us for bothering you when you're busy, but I would like you to listen to what these kids have to say."

"This is not the time!" Jinno snapped.

"After being tipped off by these two, I searched Hyuuga Natsume's hospital room. The hospital room was empty. Also there was no trace of Natsume being outside the room."

Hotaru then held up the ring, "Mikan said Natsume was kidnapped by Reo. This is proof." She then stared at everyone in the room after the conversation on the ring finished, "Please catch Reo. All three are probably caught by Reo and his men."

----

Warehouse

----

Sumire stared in shock as Mikan slipped out of the ropes easily and worked expertly on the ones around her own ankles. She then turned to Sumire and untied her ropes. Mikan then turned back around and her eyes widened at her red and black eyes meeting Natsume's crimson eyes. "Oh, Natsume! You're awake! Don't move and don't you dare use your Alice." Mikan leaned over his body and worked on untying his ropes. As Mikan worked on the ropes, Natsume noticed that her chest actually wasn't as small as he thought it was, it felt bound though.

Sumire rubbed her temples with her knuckles and focused. After awhile she sighed and looked at Mikan, "It's no use, Sakura-san. I can't use my Alice."

Mikan sighed as she continued to work on Natsume's ropes, "I figured as much. Thanks for trying though. There's probably a barrier around that stops our Alices. Though, that doesn't explain why my new Alice is working."

"However, it looks like this is a bay warehouse. There are two exits, but one is blocked by luggage. Reo is just lazing about waiting for the smuggling boat and the rest of the men are just hanging around guarding," Sumire explained to Mikan and Natsume.

"Thanks, Shouda-san. Ah hah! I got it! Natsume I want you to sit up slowly and lean against the wall. Sumire I want you to keep watch!" Natsume obeyed reluctantly and Sumire obeyed immediately. Mikan bit her lip nervously as she pressed a button on the panda head phones.

----

Alice Academy Headquarters

----

"I can't believe Reo is a traitor. This is a serious situation. It also means that organization Z is pulling the strings behind this incident. There is no time to lose," Jinno announced. Narumi nibbled on his thumb, he glanced up however when Hotaru started to speak.

"Yes, this is Hotaru. Ah! MIKAN!!"

Everybody turned to her in shock, "IMAI-SAN?!"

Hotaru furrowed her brows, "Mikan I'm going to hand the mike over to Narumi-sensei."

"_Alright, but keep quiet. I can't have Reo finding us out."_

Hotaru handed the mike to Narumi and Narumi started to talk quietly, "Mikan? It's me can you hear me?"

"_Hai, but keep it down a little!"_

"Are you three alright? What's the situation?" The room was thrown into shock when Mikan explained what was happened, calmly.

"_It's bad. Natsume's in a worse condition than before, but me and Shouda-san are fine. We're a warehouse on some port, and a barrier is surrounding the area, making most of our Alices useless. At two we are going to be moved onto a smuggling boat. I have a new Alice that somehow seems to work inside the barrier, but I'm not quite sure what it does."_

"Alright, I want you three to pretend you're still unconscious and tied up. Leave your mike on so we can hear the conversation. While we're trying to pinpoint you're location I want you to keep pretending. Also, two more things, that I need you to obey. Do not let them know about your Alices. Do not listen to Reo's voice." Narumi stopped talking when Reo's voice sounded over the mike.

----

Warehouse

----

"I see. It was a transmitter. It's been a long time, Narumi-sempai. Sorry for detaining your kawaii students. Well, I said detaining, but there will never be a day on which I'll return them," Reo laughed, holding the mike up to his mouth. Mikan wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"_Reo…you-Why are you apart of the antiestablishment Organization Z…?"_

"Surprised…? But I'm even more surprised that someone like you…Why did you settle for becoming a dog of that school? If anything, I thought you were the type of person to go against Alice Academy and switch sides." Reo tossed the panda headphones to the ground, cutting off the transmitter. HE stared down at the three untied children.

"Should we tie them up again?"

"No. Shidou, loosen your barrier around here."

"But that's-"

"Just do it. We have to teach them. They can't resist, even when untied," Reo stated as he took out the earring he wore. "Just perfect since I have to make them reveal their Alices. You probably all ready know my Alice is the voice pheromone. It's usually controlled by the piercing, but for the organization I just use it for brainwashing." Reo turned to Sumire, "What's your Alice?"

Before she could answer Mikan appearance changed to the feral one and she pounced onto Sumire, breaking the Alice's spell. Natsume tossed a large metal thing at Reo. Reo smirked darkly, and grabbed hold of his arm, "As you wish, I'll change my target! As much as possible, I was just thinking of making you harmless with my Alice before giving you away to the boss. Anyways, you kids won't escape. Those two girls are going to be sold abroad. You will luckily become part of the organization." Natsume tried to pull away, but Reo tightened his hold.

"It's no good resisting. Even if you do escape from here you'll simply go back to doing dirty work for the school. That's your specialty, right?"

Natsume glared at him, "Then what's the difference between the school and organization Z?"

"The organization Z is made up of a bunch of people like you, who hate the school. For you this is a…" Reo was cut off by Natsume slapping his hand away and glaring at him. Before anybody could respond, a loud howl filled the warehouse. Reo hit the ground with a loud thud and Mikan was on top of him and aiming to tear his throat out. As she leaned closer to his throat he stared at her in shock and whispered, "You…you have nullification…?"

His response from the girl was her biting down on his throat and her claws were digging deeper into his shoulders. She was soon pulled off harshly by the Shidou and thrown at the wall. Mikan hit the wall with a crash and she grunted, a bit of blood dripping off her fangs. She snarled at Reo when he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "This face…does look like 'that woman's'. Ha! Hey, check the data right now for all the information concerning 'that woman' fourteen years ago. _This is getting interesting._ This may be an unexpected discovery." Reo walked off, placing his piercing back in.

Mikan growled at him as he left before turning to Sumire, "I want you to use your Alice now. I want to know about the surroundings, pronto."

Sumire started rubbing her temples with her knuckles, "Wait a sec." She sniffed, "Sensing for people…none. South…two buildings ahead…? From this warehouse, smelling off gun powder, possibly dynamite."

When she finished, Natsume spoke, "You guys, when I give the sign, I want you to run towards the doors. To escape…the only chance is now, while they're distracted."

"Wh-what do you intend to do…?" Sumire asked.

"Once you start running, don't stop," was Natsume's only reply. "Whichever can escape, must inform the school of this location."

"Wait! You…you aren't fit to run…," Sumire stated worriedly.

"**I'll be fine.** …You followed me on your own, and I do feel like just leaving you here, but letting to be sold, would be heavy on my conscience." Mikan stayed silent staring at Natsume blankly. Natsume began to stand, "Here it goes…GO!" Without any warning, Mikan grabbed Sumire's wrist and swung her on her back. She fell onto all fours and took off running.

The guards all shouted, "Ah…! Stop! They're running away!"

They all froze, except Mikan, when Natsume shouted, "DON'T MOVE!! If you move even a little, **I'll set fire to the dynamite close to here.** Then it'll take just a moment for this entire place to become a sea of fire, don't you think?"

Mikan ran out the doors and didn't stop till a good ways away. She skidded to a stop and set Sumire down. She stood up slowly and gracefully. She took her pigtails out and tied her hair into a high ponytail. She faced Sumire and gave her a stern 'don't disagree with me' stare. "I want you to run back to the school and inform them of this location. Don't stop running till you've told them. I'm going back. Now GO!" Mikan gave Sumire a little push in the direction of the school, and she went reluctantly. Mikan fell back onto all fours and took off back to the warehouse.

Before Natsume could set the dynamite aflame, a shadow flew over him and landed in front of him. Mikan's feral appearance was still there, but a pair of tiger ears replaced her human ears and a tiger tail exited her skirt. However, the tail lifted her skirt and gave Natsume a pretty good view of her black underwear. Mikan let loose a loud, tiger like roar and she snarled at Reo's group, showing off her large tiger fangs. She paced slowly in front of Natsume, nullifying the flame in his palm, and spoke in a purring voice filled with annoyance, "Baka! Did you seriously want to kill yourself? Do you have a death wish? Open your eyes for once!" Her voice got louder and more roaring like as she finished.

Reo scowled and took out his piercing, intent on using his Alice, but before he could, Mikan acted. Mikan leaped at him and sent them crashing to the ground. Mikan's claws were digging into his shoulders again and before the others could take her off, she bit down hard on Reo's throat. Reo let loose a painful scream which was soon silenced by Mikan tearing his throat out. She spat the chunk of flesh with a disgusted look and gracefully got off Reo.

Reo's eyes were wide with shock and pain, glazed over, and his mouth was wide open. His throat was bleeding heavily and everyone was in shock. Mikan stood up slowly and faced the rest of Reo's group. She bared her fangs at them and they all came to their senses. As they started to make moves to capture her, she grabbed Natsume and ran. As she turned a corner, she didn't see the stairs and tumbled down them. As they fell she turned her body so Natsume landed on her upon impact. She grunted and got up once Natsume moved.

"…Oi, Polka-dots. Just leave. If it's just one person you'll make it out of here. Just run!"

"NO!" Mikan growled.

"CAN'T YOU HEAR ME TELLING YOU TO LEAVE? IDIOT!" Natsume shouted at her.

Mikan's cat ears leaned back against her head, and she shouted back, "I WON'T GO! CAN'T YOU HEAR ME? RETARD!" Mikan's ears drooped down as she continued in a whisper, "When I saw you getting kidnapped my mind and body was filled with rage. I promised myself that I wouldn't go back till I had you back in the Academy! Ruca-pyon, Hotaru, Narumi-sensei, and even Shouda-san! We've all worked hard to save you and I'd rather kill myself then leave you behind to the dogs! I have no idea how serious your situation is," Mikan leaned closer to him, so they could feel each other's breath. "But, I am not going to leave you alone."

"Oi, do you hear that?"

"Hey, go check down stairs."

"Hai."

Before Mikan could do anything Reo's men were downstairs and one of them kicked Natsume into the wall. That made Mikan snap. With a deadly roar she was upon the men in a instant. She ignored the hit she got and focused on getting revenge. Everyone she landed on had their throat tore out. By the time Narumi and other teachers got their she was standing over a unconscious Natsume. She was crouched over his body protectively and she was covered in blood. She was growling at them, showing her bloodied fangs. Narumi was about to approach them but an arm placed in front of him stopped him.

Narumi looked at the owner of the arm. It was Hotaru. She gave him a cold glare before she faced Mikan and softened her face. Slowly, Hotaru approached the pair. She held a hand out, slowly, as she inched towards them. Mikan stared at her cautiously before leaning forward and sniffing the out stretched hand. Recognizing the scent she rubbed against the hand and purred. Then she fainted, exhausted.

----

Alice Academy Hospital

----

"…chan! Mikan…! MIKAN-CHAN!" Mikan slowly opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling, trying to remember what happened.

When she remembered she shot up and in a frantic voice she asked, "Where's Natsume?! How is he? TELL ME!!" She was gently pushed back down and she looked up at the person. It was Hotaru. "H-hotaru-hime?"

Hotaru nodded and answered Mikan's questions, "Hyuuga is in a different room and he's recovering." Mikan closed her eyes and sighed in relief. Then they snapped back open.

"H-hotar-ru?"

"Hai, Mikan?"

"Why did I become that…that…that _monster_…?"

Hotaru sighed and sat on the edge of Mikan's bed, "Would you like them to be here or not?" Mikan nodded, so Hotaru explained, "You did not change into a monster. That was an Alice you had. You've used it before. It seems that after that first incident it became dormant. When you became angry over the fact that Natsume was kidnapped, in resurfaced and you can now use it at will. The reason you killed those people was because they hurt someone you considered yours. You did that when someone hurt me too, but I managed to hold you back from killing the person."

Mikan stared around at everyone, "So none of you think I'm some sort of…monster…?" Everyone smiled at her and shook their heads negative. Mikan smiled brightly at them. "So…can we visit Natsume?" Narumi nodded his head and Mikan jumped out of bed. As she ran past Hotaru, Hotaru handed her clothing. Without looking at them she ran into the bathroom. She did her business, washed her hands and then stared at herself in the mirror. She bit her lip and quickly grabbed a nearby brush. She ran it through her hair before pulling it into a high ponytail.

She then unfolded the clothes Hotaru gave her. She slipped the gown she was wearing off and slipped her underwear off too. She pulled on the clean pair and then stared at her chest. Slowly, she looked at the pile of clothing. Her eye twitched, "HOTARU!!"

"Hai, Mikan?"

Ignoring the fact that Yuu and Ruka were out there too she asked loudly, close to screaming, "Why did you give me a bra and not bindings?!" There was a thump, shocked scream, a chocking noise, and two pairs of muffled snickers.

"Because you need to stop binding you chest, Mikan."

Mikan huffed angrily, "Fine, but it's your fault if I start having boys staring at my chest!" Mikan sighed sadly and started to unbind her chest. As the last bandage fell away her easily low D-cup breasts perked up at the cold air rushing over them. She scowled and grabbed the bra. She clipped it before pulling it on. She shifted it slightly before scowling deeper. Next she pulled on the hip hugging jeans and the upper-thigh length skirt over it. She then put the short sleeved shirt on and then the jacket. She left the jacket unzipped and exited the bathroom.

She stepped out angrily. Then stopped and stared. Yuu was on the floor having fainting, Ruka was making chocking noises, Sumire held a shocked face, and Hotaru and Narumi were shaking with mirth. "What? You guys didn't know I binded my breasts? I thought it was pretty obvious, guess it wasn't, anyways, let's GO! YOSH!" Mikan stopped, however, when no one followed her. She turned around, "Why aren't you following me?"

Narumi answered with a bright smile, "We all agreed that since we've all already seen him that you can visit him alone!"

Mikan stared at all of them suspiciously, "Alright."

----

Natsume's Hospital Room

----

Mikan knocked on the door and not receiving an answer she shrugged and entered anyways. She swayed into the room and sat in the chair next to Natsume's bed. Mikan rested her elbows on the bed and placed her head on her hands. For almost half an hour she just stared at Natsume. Finally, she stood and was about to leave when a grip on her jacket stopped her. She turned around and saw Natsume still asleep but with a death grip on her jacket. Mikan sighed. She gently took his hand and placed it in hers and sat down again.

After another half hour, Natsume let go and his body relaxed. Mikan stood and turned to leave. Half way to the door she stopped. She bit her lip and fiddled with the end of her shirt. Taking a deep breath she twirled around and went back to Natsume's bed. Once at the edge she leaned down and kissed him. It was simple and light. What she didn't expect though was when she was pulling back to be pulled back down and Natsume's lips crushed onto hers.

She gave a small moan and Natsume's tongue took that opportunity to force his tongue in her mouth. Their tongue's battled for dominance and Mikan moaned louder. Natsume rubbed his tongue against her and scraped it over her teeth. He was surprised when he felt her canines lengthen, but didn't let that deter him. He tangled his hand in her hand and tugged the tie out. Her hair tumbled down in waves and curtained their faces.

Mikan let her own tongue rub against Natsume's and scrape across his teeth, exploring the new territory. She pulled away and a thing string of saliva trailed with. She gasped quietly when Natsume's hand rubbed her backside. She felt her tail grow in and her ears pop into existence. Her arms, her support, gave out when Natsume's hand moved from her backside to the base of her tail and started to scratch it. This however made her chest squish Natsume's face.

She was purring and groaning loudly. "Na…Natsu…me…," His name was drawn out and she continued, "S-s-st-top-p." He immediately stopped. She raised herself on wobbly arms. She was panting heavily and sweating. "S-sorry, I didn't mean stop in a bad way. I just didn't exactly think you wanted to suffocate in my boobs." Slowly, she straightened herself and before he could speak she crawled onto the bed and hovered over him.

Before she could react, however, Natsume smirked and he scratched the base of my tail again, this time hard. Her torso went down. Her breasts were squished against his chest and her face was burrowed in the crook of his neck. As he scratched even harder she couldn't help herself. She just started licking the crook of his neck. Her licks were rough and hard. Her hands were gripping his shoulders tightly and a rumbling purr erupted from her chest. Natsume's other hand slithered up her shirt and he expertly unclipped her strapless bra.

Mikan's ears twitched and she immediately straightened. She clipped her bra back on and retied her hair. She then climbed off the bed and back onto the chair. She crossed her arms on the bed and rested her head on it. Out of the corner of her mouth she muttered, "Someone's coming, act asleep, Natsume." Her visage faded back to normal and she closed her eyes, pretending to sleep. She heard the door open and approaching footsteps. A dainty hand shook her shoulder and she opened her eyes 'groggily'. "Huh? Hotaru?"

"Come on, Mikan, visiting hours are over we have to go," Hotaru replied. Mikan only nodded her head as she stood. When Hotaru wasn't looking she glanced over her shoulder and winked at the opening crimson eyes.

----

Shy-Hime: WOOHOO! Another story!!! YEA!!!!!!! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
